


Submission

by IdiocyxAngst



Series: Perfection [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Uruha (the GazettE), UruAoi, Uruha/Aoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Is it just a bootie call?...





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this 3 part series. The Aoi's-butt-is-in-trouble series. You can blame [malformedboxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malformedboxx) for constantly stirring the plot bunnies. Also to Ellie for offering her help. You guys are awesome!

As Aoi walked into the studio later that week he was drawn to a hypnotizing melody. He didn’t have to guess who was behind the heavenly sound of an electric guitar. He stood at the door and stared for a moment. There he was, his weakness, the man he looked up to. Sitting with his legs crossed, a guitar in his hands and a pencil between those inviting lips. 

The rhythm guitarist froze the moment Uruha’s eyes met his with that innocent look of his. He knew there was nothing naive about Uruha and for a moment thought about the last time he’d gotten to see that not so angelic side of the lead guitarist. He smirked, pushed himself off the doorframe, and walked over

They spent the day cleaning up guitar lines, just the two of them at the studio. Aoi didn’t miss how Uruha’s eyes lingered on him as he played his parts or the way he found any excuse to reach out to his guitar to suggest an inverted position. It’s not like Aoi didn’t know what he was doing; a verbal suggestion would’ve sufficed but Uruha was, apparently, feeling touchy today. Aoi just smiled and continued, pretending the lead guitarist’s actions had no effect on him. 

Within an hour of that innocent exchange, Uruha leaned over and kissed Aoi as they were putting away their equipment, catching him off guard. It’d been almost a week since he’d last gotten laid and jerking off could only do so much for him. It didn’t take much before he was reciprocating Uruha’s advances and moaned in satisfaction when the lead guitarist slipped his tongue in his mouth. 

As aloof as Uruha always appeared to be, he had his moments of familiarity. Right now was one of them. The blond couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Aoi. Uruha wasn’t exactly the type to go sleeping around; he had too much self control for that. But there was something about the rhythm guitarist that made him lose it on occasion, driving him absolutely wild with a need for him and him alone. 

Later, Aoi found himself pushed up against his bedroom door, being devoured by the taller man like he was the first meal the blond had in weeks. One hand entwined in dark locks holding him in place. The other slid down his body, tightly gripping his ass while grinding into him. The blond couldn’t wait to be inside Aoi, claiming him from the inside out. 

Their shirts were long gone and pants followed just before Uruha shoved Aoi onto the bed. The lead didn’t waste any time climbing on top of him and attacking him once again. He kissed his way slowly down from his lips to his neck, down his chest, stomach and only stopped once he reached his goal. 

Fuck yes. Aoi didn’t want to miss the show so he raised himself up, leaning back on his elbows to see all that Uruha was about to do to him. That mouth never disappointed. The blond licked his way from base to tip, then engulfed him, sinking all the way down, taking him all the way into his mouth. The rhythm guitarist loved it, loved the way Uruha took his time and made an art out of everything he did. Making love to him was no exception. Was it making love? At least it felt that way, sometimes, with the way he took his time admiring every bit of the older man. If the blond wasn’t so cold half the time, Aoi might actually wonder if this could be some sort of romance they shared on occasion. But that’s all it was, a fleeting emotion that only ever lasted a few hours. 

Aoi’s head lolled back as he unconsciously pushed his hips up to help the other take that last bit of his dick. Uruha meant business tonight and who was Aoi to say no to him? All he ever wanted, whenever he was around the blond, was his full attention.

Moans filled the atmosphere as Uruha sucked Aoi off diligently. The lead guitarist’s hand carefully roamed every inch of his skin leaving goosebumps in their wake, not wanting to leave a single part of him unexplored. When was the last time he’d had the chance to touch Aoi like this? Too long ago for sure. But now wasn’t the time to think about this; he wanted to enjoy the moment he was granted with the raven. He moved his other hand to prep the older man. 

His free hand reached for Aoi’s chest and Aoi arched up as blunt nails raked back down his torso to his thighs. Uruha’s tongue licked the underside of his cock to the tip slowly, while his other found the perfect place inside and Aoi thought he might just die. 

Aoi reached for the blond’s hair, softly pleading for him to stop.

“I can’t… I want you” 

Uruha gave one last lick to his member, planting a soft kiss to the tip before placing hard kisses and nipping at pieces of his skin on his way back up until he reached his lips. 

“Don’t you like it?” As if that was a question? Of course, he loved it! Everything the blond was doing to him was mind-blowing. Every touch, grab, tug, stroke… everything. But Aoi wanted to feel completed by him. 

“Of course. I just...I want you inside.” Fuck Uruha for making him so damned weak, making him embarrassingly admit the things he wanted. Wasn’t it obvious? And the way he had just admitted that was much breathier than he’d intended it to sound. It was all Uruha’s fault.

The blond swelled with pride at the sight of Aoi coming undone as a result of his actions. Uruha placed his lips against his once again, hooking his arms beneath Aoi’s legs as he sat up and reached over for some lube. He made quick work of entering the rhythm guitarist. Aoi groaned with the intrusion but enjoyed every inch of it slowly slipping inside of him. 

Uruha took his time, rocking rhythmically into the raven until he was balls deep. Their dance began and they pushed onto each other, quickly establishing a perfect rhythm. Aoi gripped onto the bedsheets below him as the other picked up his tempo. His body slid against the bed with each thrust until he thought he’d go insane with a need to touch the blond again. 

Aoi gripped the other’s arms and pulled him down onto him, kissing him madly, once again. Uruha lost his rhythm for a moment as the raven forced him down on his back and quickly climbed on top. The blond smiled up at him and gripped the rhythm guitarist’s hips as he helped him sink down onto his length until he was once again balls deep inside of him. 

Leave it to Aoi to want to take control when what Uruha was giving him wasn’t enough. Uruha loved this about the rhythm guitarist. He liked it when Aoi spoke up and demanded his way. Whether it was his song he wanted to be included in an album or simply needed Uruha to fuck him senseless; he liked it when Aoi made it known, especially, since Uruha had a tendency to be a bit reserved. But pleasing Aoi in more ways than one had a way of making him feel fulfilled. 

Satisfaction coursed through the two men when Aoi began to ride the lead guitarist. Slowly at first, simply enjoying the way the lead could reach deeper inside, then faster as he became more desperate for his release. Uruha lay mesmerized, torn between enjoying the way Aoi’s insides hugged him just right and watching the satisfied expressions that played on his counterpart’s face. He watched in awe as his body undulated back and forth above him. 

The blond gripped tightly onto his hips and sat up to meet him thrust for thrust, realizing the other was seconds from coming undone. At this rate, he wasn’t far from cumming, himself. He gripped Aoi’s hair and brought him closer, chest to chest, as they moved together. He bit his lip before he began to suck on his neck hard enough to leave a mark. It wasn’t something he normally did, considering they were usually on tour and it would be an inconvenience to have to hide it. But for now, they were focusing on writing songs, so fuck it. Why not enjoy sex without restraint?

Uruha’s slipped his hand between the two to stroke the raven in time with their thrusts, never letting go of the raven locks he held in his other hand. He held the other’s body tightly as he finally came undone with a loud groan. Spurts of white dribbled through his fingers as Aoi’s body jerked in his hands as his orgasm wracked through him. 

But Uruha wasn’t done yet and while Aoi could do nothing more than hold on to the blond as he reveled in the afterglow, he was aware that the blond also needed to finish. It didn't take long before the blond lost control and had the raven face down on the mattress, entering him again from behind. He set a slow but firm pace as he thrust hard and deep into the other. He grabbed onto Aoi everywhere his hands could reach, overwhelming the other’s senses until he finally let go and emptied himself inside the raven. 

Now exhausted, Uruha began pulling slowly out of the rhythm guitarist, distracting him with soft kisses on his shoulders and back while Aoi struggled to catch his breath and collapsed on the bed. The blond smirked in satisfaction at the product of his hard work: a fully spent Aoi. He placed both hands on his plump ass as leverage to help him up and the other groaned in protest. Uruha chuckled as an idea crossed his mind. He grabbed a handful of that ass, leaned down and bit into it just above the crease of where his ass met his leg. Aoi yelped in pain. 

“The fuck are you doing?!”

Uruha simply smiled at his handy-work as he looked at the bruise he’d created. Why not leave his mark here too? 

“That really hurt!” Aoi complained, placing his hand over the place where Uruha’s teeth had nearly sunk in. He’d definitely have a bruise for days as a result. The blond grabbed his hand and moved it away, leaving space for him to place an apologetic kiss to the bruise. 

“I couldn’t help it. It was too tempting.” He chuckled at the sight of Aoi looking back at him like an angry chibi while attempting to nurse his small injury. 

Uruha allowed himself to finally collapse next to the raven, making himself comfortable on the pillow there. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy just watching the older man looking so satiated as he laid next to him. He’d like to try sleeping next to him. Maybe one day. But something like that might ruin everything they all had worked so hard to have. So he’d just enjoy the afterglow for now. 

Aoi began drifting off as he watched Uruha looking back at him. A hand reached for his face and soon the blond’s lips were on his again, needier than usual. Aoi allowed himself to return the feeling by moving closer to the lead guitarist. He pressed his body against his once again and kissed him back with everything he had. Uruha moaned in response, gripping Aoi’s ass as he pulled his flush against himself. 

“Ow!” Aoi pulled back for a second, reaching behind him to rub the spot Uruha had bitten into earlier. The blond smiled thinking about how Aoi would probably remember tonight every time he sat down. He placed a soft kiss to his lips as an apology. Then another and another, before he was once again devouring the raven with feral need. 

It was 3 am when Uruha woke up next to Aoi after another exhausting round. He didn’t miss the giant hickey on the inside of his thigh when he swung his legs off the bed where the raven had taken his revenge for his earlier stunt. He deserved it and he’d do it again given the chance. The blond searched for his clothes quietly so as no not awaken the sleeping man. It was just the way it was. Aoi would do the same on days they ended up in Uruha’s bed instead. 

Uruha pulled the door closed behind him softly, taking his leave. Tomorrow they’d be just bandmates again and, minus the bruises, it would be as if tonight had never happened. 

Aoi shut his eyes tight as he heard the sound of the door clicking shut and the loneliness threatened to take him over once again. It was just the way it was. It was the price he would pay for the life they’d chosen to live. Ten thousand screaming fans and a lonely bed to spend his nights. He rolled over and waited until he heard Uruha close the front door to his apartment before willing himself to fall back to sleep.


End file.
